falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Vault-Tec Regional HQ
(interior) }} The Vault-Tec Regional HQ was once a headquarters for the Vault-Tec Corporation in Boston, and is now a landmark in the Beacon Hill neighborhood. Background The troubles of this facility started only a few months before the Great War. On September 29, 2077, Martin Reid began to uncover that not all was right with his employers. Spotting several odd shipments to the vaults under their purview,Vault-Tec Regional HQ terminal entries; Dr. Reid's terminal, 09/29 he immediately took his discovery to his boss, Frank Davidson, who noted in his personal log two days later that the company wouldn't do anything of the sort.Vault-Tec Regional HQ terminal entries; Mr. Davidson's terminal, 10/02 Then on October 7, he received word from Walter Scott that a shipment for Vault 111 was in the basement marked "Vault 111 - DO NOT OPEN." When he opened the shipment he discovered hundreds of gallons of liquid nitrogen. The shock from this obvious clue that all was not right at the company is what caused him to put in his two weeks notice on October 22. What is more is that Frank Davidson was a complete sociopath, once breaking a pool cue over Roger's head because he stood too close to the table when Mr. Davidson was taking his shot.Vault-Tec Regional HQ terminal entries; Walter Scott's terminal, 10/15 In his personal log, he notes that when Sharon accidentally spilled coffee on his shirt (on October 13) he had a burning desire to stab her in the throat with his pen.Vault-Tec Regional HQ terminal entries; Mr. Davidson's terminal, 10/13 We would eventually fulfill his murder fantasy on the 17th,Vault-Tec Regional HQ terminal entries; Walter Scott's terminal, 10/19 and wrote that he had the same desire to "discipline" Mr. Reid for continually bringing up his vault theory on the 19th.Vault-Tec Regional HQ terminal entries; Mr. Davidson's terminal, 10/19 Layout First floor Reception area with blocked stairs and an elevator to the right of the entrance. A few small rooms down a hall to the north with minor loot including a lunchbox. There is a collapsed floor in a kitchen leading up to the second floor. The building is inhabited by feral ghouls. Second floor Entry is on the north end with a pair of small offices. On the east side of the floor is a small theater room and Dr. Reid's office where one can see a bit of info about Vault-Tec's operations. On the south side is a bullpen-style office and stairs leading up. Third floor On the east side is a conference room. The middle of the floor is a game room with a pool table. The north has a large office with a terminal and an Advanced locked safe. Basement The basement consists of a large warehouse areas with a Novice locked terminal and an Expert locked back door. Notable loot * Mini nuke - In the toilet in the basement inside the closet. * Three Vault-Tec lunchboxes - One on the third floor on a desk in the back office, one on the first floor in the kitchenette and one on a shelf in the basement. * Fusion core - On the roof of a building west of Vault-Tec Regional HQ. Can be accessed by climbing construction scaffolding and a fire escape (with one jump up from a skylight) on the building northwest of Vault-Tec Regional HQ's front entrance, then jumping down to the building northeast of the entrance. Notes * In the basement there is a skeleton wearing a lab coat stuffed behind some crates in the northeast corner of the room, most likely the remains of Sharon, as there is a pen next to the remains (mentioned in one of the terminals that Frank Davidson would stab her with a pen if she spilled coffee on him again), and it is mentioned she has been missing for a few days in a terminal entry nearby. * On the third floor in the pool table room is a plastic pumpkin. Despite the fact that terminal entries indicate most of the former occupants of this office building seemed unaware of or shocked by the true nature of their employer, some rat poison can be found inside this pumpkin. It is—probably not coincidentally—located near Davidson's office. * Terminal notes talk about shipping jet to Vault 95, which was invented between Fallout and Fallout 2, by one of the potential companions in 2, Myron. Appearances The Vault-Tec Regional HQ only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery Vault-TecRegionalHQ-Reception-Fallout4.jpg|Reception Vault-TecRegionalHQ-Classroom-Fallout4.jpg|Classroom Vault-TecRegionalHQ-Reid'sOffice-Fallout4.jpg|Martin Reid's office Vault-TecRegionalHQ-Davidson'sOffice-Fallout4.jpg|Frank Davidson's office Vault-TecRegionalHQ-PoolTable-Fallout4.jpg|Pool table Vault-TecRegionalHQ-Conference-Fallout4.jpg|Conference room References Category:Fallout 4 locations Category:Vault-Tec locations es:Sede regional de Vault-Tec ru:Региональная штаб-квартира «Волт-Тек» uk:Регіональна штаб-квартира «Волт-Тек» zh:避難所科技公司地區總部